Halo Spartan Trilogy Book II: Renewed Spark
by Takeshi-dono
Summary: Before the Master Chief had to babysit the Spartan Threes, the Spartans were sent to protect peace delegates and prevent another Covenant War.
1. Prologue: Report

Author's Note: This book is my creation at the age of 16 years, 9 months, 2 days, originally created on December 17, 2007. I have gone through agony, pain, and hell to write this book. R&R .

Prologue: Report

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0502 hours July 21, 2554 (Official UNSC Time) New Reach / Alpha Centauri System**

After pulling an all-nighter reflecting on the mission that had just been finished, Shield ran onto the track doing his routine exercises before writing the report. On the fifth lap, another person started running. Shield recognized this person; this was the shell of a person he used to call Brimstone. "Brimstone," Shield called, "I know how you feel. I've been through it as well. The feeling of losing someone so close, that your heart feels like it has been ripped from where it was and trampled on."

Stopping his third lap, Brimstone turned and cruelly said, "Colonel, this is not that feeling. The problem I have is that I couldn't prevent her from dying that day. If you had found your perfect match and had to have them DIE in YOUR hands, then and only then can you know how I feel."

"Brimstone," Shield said, "I know you loved her and she loved you, but she knew that the only way to prevent you and the rest of the galaxy from dying was to destroy that abomination manually."

"I know," Brimstone mournfully cried, "but she was two months pregnant with our child. Diana did not need to sacrifice both herself and the child."

When Brimstone had let this slip, Shield feared that Brimstone might be court-martialed if he had said this in front of anyone else. "Brimstone, you and Diana?!" Shield was utterly shocked at that. "Do you KNOW how many regulations you two threw out the window by doing THAT? I know that I have been quite lax in enforcing the regulations; however, that does NOT mean that you can just go around—are you even listening? This is a catastrophe. When did this whole affair begin?" Shield questioned sternly.

Brimstone, almost like his previous self, answered, "Well, sir, I do believe that it was about one year ago when we had gone to Sanghelios on the mission with the peace delegates. When we landed, well, we had bumped into each other and I had apologized in quite a different manner, I guess, because then she started hitting on me and next thing I know, all of my armor was off and she was laying in bed with me. I did have extremely intense feelings for her, but that is when she told me her feelings for me."

"I'm so sorry, Brimstone," Shield apologized. "I'll leave you to yourself." As Shield left and Brimstone continued to run around the track, Brimstone's tears fell behind himself. I feel sorry for the kid, Shield thought, but this is something he has to get through himself. Lord Hood would most likely want a report on the mission that we have returned from.

United Nations Space Command Mission OH07 Documentation

From: Brigadier General Norman 'Shield' Harmon/ (Service Number ERROR: unable to retrieve service number)

To: Lord Terrence Hood, Commanding Officer of ODA-142 Cairo Station/ (Service Number CLASSIFIED)

Subject: Omega Halo Report

/start file/

Lord Hood, you wanted to have this report some weeks ago, but I thought it would be appropriate if in honor of my dead squad mates to write this report on the first anniversary of the beginning of our first mission.

…LOADING REPORT TEXT…


	2. Chapter 1: Spartan III Prototypes

BD: This, even though it's the second book, is the prelude to Rise of the Spartans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo Installation 04, 05, or any of the Forerunner Installations

Chapter I: The Spartan III Prototypes

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0951 hours July 21, 2553 (Official UNSC Time) New Reach/ Alpha Centauri System **

"Brimstone, watch your six," Shield reminded his teammates for the fifteenth time, "check your radar. You have contact at Four O'clock." _If __I didn't know better, I'd say that Brimstone had no brains at all,_ Shield thought. Colonel Norman "Shield" Harmon, the brains behind the new Spartans, is the UNSC's rookie strategist that helped postponed the attack on Earth to the point that the Covenant stopped the assault. This "Shield" is the only Spartan whose armor is not that of the normal UNSC Spartan Armor. Shield's armor is the Trojan Mark II suit made by the company _Zodiac Inc_.

"Shield, you know better than I do that Brimstone is dead tired from the 'exercise' you put him through yesterday," Pollux said. Captain Jorgan "Pollux" Harmon, Shield's younger fraternal twin brother, is the unit's only Supply expert, who is capable of pacifying even a Pure Form Flood in a blood rage. Pollux raised on Coral, before the planet got glassed, as a gardener of "beauty beyond the mind's imagination".

"Hey, Pollux," Castor called, "where is my ammo that I had ordered?"

"It still isn't here yet, Castor," Pollux replied.

"Spartans, we have an incoming transmission from Earth," the communications officer stated.

"Good morning, Spartans," Lord Hood flamboyantly stated, "Today, you will go on your first mission: Protect the delegates of Sangheilos for the treaty on Earth to the UNSC cruiser, Bringer of Peace, and Encounter the Dawn of Blood en route to Earth. Hood out."

Once the message was over the whole command center was as silent as a graveyard at midnight. It was an eternity before anyone had made a noise. "Colonel, sir, we have a transport ready to take you and your team to the Bringer of Peace, ETA five minutes," the communications officer briskly stated.

"Veins, you have three minutes to prepare for this mission," Shield muttered, "Prepare for anything to go wrong, especially you, Brimstone."

"Sir, yes sir," the squad automatically cried.

"Move out," Shield commanded. _If _only _we didn't lose him, then this rabble of soldiers would have been better, but _that_ is wishful thinking._ "Sol, what is the problem?"

"Sir, you and I both know that the negotiators are not really going to need us to protect them. What they don't know is that the Bringer of Peace is actually loaded with enough NOVA bombs to destroy Sangheilos and its star system and we don't know where the detonation system is and if it is a timed or remote-detonated system," Sol grimly said. "With that in mind, I cannot help but wonder if this is all a plot to continue the Human-Covenant War until both sides are completely decimated."

"That is plausible," Butcher stated as he walked onto the launch deck; "however, the only place to set the charges to detonate the NOVA bombs is in the Armory, and still every ten minutes the entire armory is thoroughly cleaned of possible explosive that might be found as unstable."

"That is not what I am afraid of, it's the fact that before we are in Slipspace with the Negotiators, the whole ship will explode and destroy the whole star system," Sol gruffly retorted.

"That will not happen especially with me on board, Sol," Butcher calmly replied without any sense of anger in his tone.

"Boys, is there a problem with getting along with each other?" Diana said in her silk-like voice. "Don't make me have to separate you."

"Diana," a shadow spoke in the shadow of the control tower, "how have you been these fine years?"

"Luna," Diana flamboyantly exclaimed, "my, my. You have grown to be one of the most infamous assassins around, haven't you? As for me, you already know the answer to that question, for you would not have asked it if you didn't know."

"Yes, yes," Sword bellowed harshly, "glad to have the reunion here, but we are in a hurry." Being the target of many glares, Sword felt satisfied he had been a pain to a degree to everyone gathered around.

"WEEEEEEE!" Brimstone shrieked by on a Covenant Ghost forcing Pollux out. "This is fun!" Oblivious to the many questioned looks his ways and the former mood of the deck, Brimstone tries, to no avail, to start up one of the installations many Pelicans.

"WARNING: INCOMING TRANSPORT!! PERSONNEL WILL REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS!! VIENS, REPORT TO THE LAUNCH DECK FOR PICK-UP!" the intercom screeched.

"Seems that I am late getting here," Castor said. "Roll call, Brimstone!"

"Armed and ready," Brimstone reported.

"Butcher," Castor called.

"Accounted for," Butcher monotonously replied.

"Diana?"

"Scoped in on target."

"Shield?"

"You know I'm here."

"Pollux?"

"Present."

"Sword?"

"Here."

"Sol?"

"Present as always."

"Luna?"

"Here."

"Where's Bandage?"

"Where else would he be, but in the supply depot getting extra medical kits?" Brimstone stated nervously glancing at his arms with dread.

"Great," Castor growled, "our first mission and _he's_ out getting extra _weight_."

"Relax, Lieutenant," Bandage rambunctiously said. "I have all the medication we will need even in a firefight, no, Brimstone, do NOT light that flamethrower, now." Everyone chuckles while Brimstone puts out the lighter regretfully.


	3. Chapter 2: Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own the Master Chief, Captain Keyes, or the Arbiter.

Author's note: I am tired of this chapter, but it is finish; or as the French would say, "C'est fini!" XD

Chapter II: Departure

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**1201 Hours July 21, 2553 (Official UNSC Time) Bringer of Peace / Alpha Centauri System**

"Commander Richmond, Sir," the helmsman reported, "the transport with the Spartans is now aboard."

"Good, helmsman," Commander Richmond said coolly, "prepare for Slipspace Jump."

"Initiating Slipspace Jump," the helmsman announced on the ship's intercom system, "all personnel, brace for jump in five, four, three, two, one. Jump Initiated." The Bringer of Peace, an out-of-date transport used at the beginning of the Solar War in 2341 C.E. freshly equipped with a Slipspace Drive, violently shook as though the hull, even though reinforced, would rip itself apart. "Exiting Slipspace in thirty seconds to Checkpoint One."

"Ah, Commander Richmond, pleasure to finally meet you in person," Shield said, coming out of the turbo lift. "You're quite infamous for your reckless supply runs between the colonies."

"Colonel Norman Harmon, it is a mutual feeling, I assure you," Commander Richmond slyly stated. Commander Harrison Richmond, at the age of fifty-two (real time or 39 with the Slipspace jumps excluded), was one of the UNSC's most valuable cargo runners during the Covenant War. Most of the people Richmond comes in contact with are usually intimidated by the muscular build of this six foot ten commander. "Come now, Colonel, just call me 'Chewy' like all of my acquaintances do."

"Fine, 'Chewy', I'll get to the point," Shield drilled. "What is the full purpose of this mission? To start another war between the Covenant and the UNSC or, to actually bring about the end of this war?"

"Colonel," Butcher insistently said, "I think I may have found the WCS."

"Good job, Butcher," Shield praised, "try your best to find out more before we reach Sanghelios."

Suddenly, the cargo ship violently rocked and the artificial gravity went out. "Crap, the explosive that I found was in the Artificial Gravity Control Room. It must have been triggered. I'll try to get some engineers down there and fix the problem before there are any more complications." Then, as suddenly as Butcher appeared, he left with the same speed.

Shield sighed, "If only this were a training exercise, then we would have more practice."

Armed with a questioned look, Chewy asked, "What do you mean? You guys are one of the best military squads this side of the universe has seen. Don't get depressed now; you have a promotion coming your way unless you have other plans."

"Brother, we have a problem in Cryo Bay 2. Close down Bulkhead 0543.29, immediately!" Pollux exclaimed on the squad's personal communications channel. "We have some Infection Form aboard the ship. Get armored marines with shotguns and grenades down here, ASAP."

"Roger," Shield replied, "hang in there, I'm coming down there personally. Command-Chewy, you may resume your command over the bridge."

"Security Breach on Level thirty, section 543," the computer screeched on the intercom. "All personnel are ordered to Quarantine station, effective now."

"You, marines," Shield commanded, "come with me. We have an infestation problem that needs fixing."

"Yes, sir!" the marines saluted.

Rushing down to Cryo Bay 2, Shield and the two marines stopped first at the Armory to load up on Shotguns and Grenades, and just to make certain, a Spartan Laser. Finally arriving at the location, Shield grasps the scene in its entirety. Pollux, armed with a pistol with no ammo, was smacking the Flood hand-to-hand; Luna slicing as many Infection forms that dared to come within twelve feet of her; however, Diana was worst off than anyone else holding her sniper and the shots going right through the Attack Forms without hurting them. "Marines, fire at the Attack Form," Shield commanded. "Diana, here's a Spartan Laser; these are more effective on that thing and you are better with that then the shotgun." After throwing the Spartan Laser to Diana, both Diana and Shield stood back to back shooting down any Flood that moved anywhere. After one minute, one of the marines died and was infected by one of the Infection Forms. "I've got the Attack Form," Shield cried over the noise of the battle ensuing. When five minutes since Shield came in, the battle was over and all that was left of the Flood was the blood and gore that is expelled from their corpses after death. "Nice going, marines," Shield complimented, "if you would have done that sooner, then we would not have had this happen."

"Shield, you're forgetting that the Flood we killed were subject to the Cryo-freezing problem we normally get with transporting humans," Pollux reminded.

"That was a nice warm-up to a diplomatic mission," Luna pointed out, "even though; this mission is going to be boring for the rest of the time."

"Thank you for the backup there, Shield." Diana gratefully stated. After, she had said these words, the ship jumped back into Slipspace, continuing its mission with less of the nerve-racking noise from the first jump. "Looks like the Slipspace Drive got fixed."


	4. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Arrival

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the character, Nico. Nico is originally NH3's character.

Chapter III: Unwelcome Arrival

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0800 hours July 24, 2553 (Adopted Sangheili Calendar) Shadow of Intent / Orbiting Sanghelios**

In high orbit around Sanghelios, the Shadow of Intent was prepared to defend its home world from any enemies to the Sangheili. _At last, time to meditate_, Nico thought.

"Commander," a lieutenant-ranked Sangheili gasped as he came running in Nico's quarters. "The High Council wishes to speak to you immediately."

Nico sighed, "Tell them that I will be on the bridge soon."

"Yes, sir."

"I really wished that today would be a day without any excitement," Nico muttered to himself unintentionally. Walking calmly, with the air of one who has gone through many wars, and lost many friends, Nico went to the bridge keeping his posture. "The High Council wished to speak with me?"

"Commander Nico," the head councilor spoke in a formal fashion, "you must know that we have a UNSC transport vehicle coming to bring the peace delegates from Sanghelios to Earth. This transport is to be first check thoroughly for weapons that may be used to assassinate the delegates. Further more, ---"

"High Councilor," Nico interrupted, "I know that it is not my place to interrupt the councilor; however, the Shadow of Intent is still under repairs from the last confrontation we came through. The sensors are malfunctioning, and we only have one Banshee that is able to fly."

"That is a problem, Commander," another councilor said with the utmost contempt in his voice. "If you have one Banshee, then use it to search the ship, not to make excuses."

"Councilor," the head councilor spoke again, "you forget your place within this council. You are not to even utter a single word, let alone chastise a ship commander for gloriously victory on the battlefield. The Shadow of Intent is barely able to keep a stable orbit without help."

"I forgot, Councilor," the councilor humbly said, "forgive me."

Suddenly, the bridge, which at one moment had been peaceful, was turned into a madhouse with the sensors screaming from left to right. "Commander," the communications officer exclaimed, "an unidentified ship has dropped out of Slipspace! Your orders, sir?"

"Open a communications channel," Nico ordered.

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0835 hours July 24, 2553 (Official UNSC Time) Bringer of Peace / Orbiting Sanghelios**

After the jolt of dropping from Slipspace, Commander Richmond said, "Status report."

"Sir," the damage repair station officer replied, "we have lost artificial gravity on levels 10 thru 14, engines are offline, few members of the crew were injured due to the irregularity of the loss of gravity, and --."

"Commander," the communications officer interrupted, "the Shadow of Intent is hailing us. Should I open the channel?"

"Yes," Richmond ordered. "I see we are late in coming here to Sanghelios, my apologies."

"Actually," Nico said, "you are on schedule for pick-up. The delegates are ready to be transported to Earth for the delegations."

"Good," Richmond sighed, "we had some problems getting here. Both the Slipspace Drive and the artificial gravity had failed getting half way, also we found out that we had some Flood aboard, but that problem was fixed by our Sp--."

"If you had Flood aboard your ship," the head councilor shrieked, "you must not land on Sanghelios."

Richmond, who did not like being ordered by nonmilitary persons, muttered, "I had said we had taken care of the problem by wiping out both the Flood and the Flood spores on the ship. As for the landing on Sanghelios, we cannot under the risk that this ship will burn up on re-entry or not be able to escape the gravitational field of the planet."

"Commander," Nico politely stated, "currently, the Shadow of Intent is under repairs, would you also want our engineers to repair your ship?"

"I see that the Sangheili do have manners," Richmond complimented.

"Commander Richmond," the head councilor said, "we will send a transport for some of your crew to come to the surface; however, they must be unarmed and ready for anything."

"I will, Richmond out," Richmond said. "End transmission. "Shield, are you and your squad ready for land fall?"

"Yes, and I have given them the orders to be unarmed and ready for any scenario," Shield spouted.

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0856 hours July 24, 2553 (Adopted Sangheili Calendar) Shadow of Intent / Orbiting Sanghelios**

"Commander," one of the many lieutenants Sangheili on board said, "the report you have requested."

"Good," Nico said, "I really do hate having to lie to the humans like that; however, I am curious as to what that thing was on the bridge on the right side of the commander."

"Probably some new armor for marines," the lieutenant stated.

"Then, how would you explain the other marines not wearing it," Nico retorted.

"Well, sir," the lieutenant stuttered, "maybe it is a prototype, as the humans call them, or maybe he has a special rank that allows him to wear it."

"Maybe," Nico cryptically wondered, "maybe, I will now take the flyable Banshee down to Sanghelios. Lieutenant, you have the bridge."

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0912 hours July 24, 2553 (Adopted Sangheili Calendar) Shadow of Intent / Orbiting Sanghelios**

Both the employer and the hired saboteur now cloaked in the shadows, the employer questioned, "Why was the Bringer of Peace able to get here on schedule? I thought that I had hired you to delay the transport indefinitely."

"Sorry, master," the saboteur bowed, "the Spartan III's on board the ship prevented the problem and exterminated the Flood that I had placed aboard."

"I pay you the amount I do and all that I get is perfect plans ruined by an incompetent imbecile," shrieked the employer. "I have given you plenty of chances to redeem yourself. Now, I want you to kill off the Spartan III's and the delegates, and blame it on the humans."

"Master," the saboteur cried, nearly revealing himself, "you know better than anyone my requirements."

"Unfortunately for myself, I have sent the supplies on the transport headed to the Bringer of Peace," the employer moaned, "including an escape vehicle for you to survive long enough to receive your payment."

"Message received and obeyed," the saboteur muttered, "Pitch Night, out."

If he fails again, I had explosives planted on the escape vessel along with a second batch of Flood spores that will awaken if I trigger the heat module in the cargo hold, the employer, who had turned up the lights thought. Now I just have to deal with the rest of my problems in the High Council. The employer, who until this time was staying in the shadows, was none other than the "chairman" of the Board of Interstellar Policies, Xymir Kattaree.

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**1000 hours July 24, 2553 (Official UNSC Time) Yermo / Sanghelios**

After arriving on the surface, all former military regulations went out the window. "I will investigate the marketplace for supplies," Pollux said. "We don't know when we will need them."

Bandage, who stretched himself after being confined to a small area during the flight, stated, "I will need to receive more medical supplies at the rate that you guys go through them. No, Brimstone that is not a compliment."

"I will see if I can find a bathroom," Brimstone said with a look of extreme agony.

"Fine," Shield grumbled, "everyone investigate the city if you wish. I will go to the High Council Chamber as ordered." After ten minutes of being absolutely lost in a city he knew nothing about, Shield literally ran into some help. "Sorry, I did not mean to harm you, um…"

"Nico," Nico said.

"What?" Shield questioned while still seeing stars.

"Do you not remember me from the conference we had some time ago?" Nico reminded.

"Oh," Shield apologized, "I had forgotten you. My name is Colonel Norman Harmon; however, my squad members call me Shield as you may as well."

Nico, attempting to keep as much of a straight face as he could without bursting out in laughter, bluntly stated, "You were headed to the war college here in the Iruiru section."

"Oh, that could have been bad for your training Sangheili," Shield grunted.

"Why would that be, Shield?" Nico asked.

Shield admitted, "I am one of the few prototypes of the Spartan III Project." Nico's face, after absorbing this fact, had been drained of all the blood that it had. "So sorry for scaring you like that, I just never really had a sense of direction," Shield embarrassed himself.

"We had better go before you run into someone who is less forgiving then I," Nico said with a voice devoid of all emotion.

"Let's," Shield agreed.

This was so far the hardest chapter to do yet. R&R  ciao


	5. Chapter 4: Death of Peace

Notice: I haven't had a good time doing anything for quite a while. . In this chapter, I have decided to describe the setting a bit more than in previous chapters I have done. NH3, Saq, and you readers whom I do not currently know, if you have reached this chapter without fainting from boredom (if this book is boring), I am not currently in my right state of mind; I'm in my left. LOL! XD Anyway, catch some R&R for me; because I am exhausted. .

Chapter 4: Death of Peace

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**0939 July 24, 2553 (Official UNSC Time) Armory/ Bringer of Peace/ Orbiting Sanghelios**

Hell, the saboteur thought, those marines nearly found the bomb if I hadn't killed them and disposed of their bodies, I would have been found out. The Armory was larger than normal UNSC Ships usually have. Normally, a vessel of this size would have at maximum, eighty-four assault rifles, twenty flamethrowers, and one hundred thirty pistols with five hundred frag grenades, but this number was nearly triple that. I guess these UNSC people do really want to ensure peace to become a reality. Without warning, he heard some person or persons coming down here. Damn it, the saboteur exclaimed in his head, more people investigating what happened to those two idiots that were idiotic enough to try and see what I was cleaning.

"Sol," one of the voices said with a high pitched voice, "did you really need to buy all of that junk off of the planet?"

So, the saboteur thought, one of them is named Sol. Probably after the human's home planet's star. These better be some more marines, he thought as he activated his active camo.

"Luna," a mellower, deeper voice that could cut the fabric of space itself, said, "This 'junk' as you call it is actually an outdated, Covenant Slipspace Drive that could decrease the time needed to be in Slipspace. With some engineers and a semi-decent mechanic, I could reverse-engineer this 'piece of junk' to upgrade th" Two Spartans came into the room oblivious to the fact that there was another person in there listening to their whole conversation. "Why, hello," the taller of the two Spartans had said, "and your name is?"

Oh man, the saboteur thought, these are the Spartans that killed that first batch of Flood. "Private Helton, sir," the saboteur replied.

The other Spartan, who he had thought might be the one called Luna, questioned, "Then, why are you out of uniform? You should know that only on leave can you remove your uniform."

Starting to get worried, Helton said, "Sorry, sir, I must have slept-walked again. I have problems with that." Hopefully that will be a good enough excuse, he thought.

"Hmmm," Sol mumbled, "you do not look familiar. I thought I knew everyone that is on this ship. What is your station on this ship?"

"Umm," Helton grumbled, "I'm on the night watch, Engine Room." These two are harder to convince than those marines, he thought.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. The intercom screamed, "WARNING: FLOOD DETECTED IN THE ARMORY, ENGINE ROOM, AND THE LAUNCH BAY! ALL SECURITY, INTERSEPT THE FLOOD AND PREVENT ANY HUMAN OR SANGHEILI DEATHS!" The intercom repeated the message over and over again.

Bursting in the Armory, a flood of security personnel don on anti-Flood armor and arm themselves with shotguns and battle rifles. "Sir," one of the security officers yelled at Sol so his voice could be heard over the intercom, "you should come help us with the containment problem. Here's a shotgun and some extra ammo."

Glaring at the shotgun, Sol's mental struggle went in favor of defend the ship and the planet from any rogue Flood. "You," Sol commanded some random security officer passing by, "stay with these two, and make sure that they don't kill each other." When Luna had heard this, she glared at Sol until he had left. This was to prevent Luna to "practice" her assassination techniques on a live target.

"When will it be safe for me to return to my quarters?" Helton asked. I hope this dope is worse than the marines.

"I would have to escort you to your quarters," the security officer said, "but I can't leave the armory or this Spartan unattended."

Hmm, Helton thought, this could be easier than stealing candy from a baby. "If she is armed, could you, then, take me to my quarters?"

"I could do that, but I would be disobeying a direct order," the security officer stated, now rocking on the ball of his heels.

The security officer's radio cried, "Multiple contacts coming your way, Armory."

"10-4," the security officer replied, "Trigger Happy, baring his teeth."

Then, when Helton thought that he was about to escape this tea party, the intercom said, "THIS HAS BEEN AN EMERGENCY DRILL. IF THIS WAS FOR REAL, THE AUTO-DESTRUCT WOULD BE ACTIVATED. ALL PERSONNEL RETURN TO POSTS."

"Private Helton," Sol's voice came from the other side of a solid wall, "if that is your name, we know that you are the saboteur. Give up and we will be lenient."

So, I have been had, the saboteur thought, I don't have to say anything to these military scum. "Why? Why should I give up? What have you done to help me?"

When he had let those words slip off of his tongue, Luna slammed the table with her fists. With fire in her eyes, Luna coolly said, "I have my way of taking the information that I want out of you. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't gladly give me what I want." While sharpening her augmented blades, Helton told all that he knew to them.

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**1021 hours July 24, 2553 (Adopted Sangheili Calendar) High Council Chamber / Yermo / Sanghelios**

The surroundings of the lobby of the structure, which would have caused anyone to be dumbstruck at the beauty of the interior, but it, had no effect on Shield. He simply thought that it was his worst nightmare for a firefight. After what would have seemed like an eternity to a marine, the receptionist, or at least Shield thought she was a receptionist, returned. "They are ready to see the hum--."

Shield, smiling, said, "Yes, I am a human."

Sighing with relief, the receptionist said to Nico, "They are ready to see the human and you."

"Good," Nico replied, "tell them we are ready as well."

"Yes, sir," she responded.

Glaring at the door that he had presumed they would enter through, Shield muttered to Nico, "Usually, how long will this take?"

Nico, shaking his head, mourned, "I do not know, this is the first time that I have heard where one of your species has entered that room."

Regaining his composure, Shield observed the room further. Usually, you can analyze a race's capabilities through their form of art, Shield thought. Very angular, he analyzed, they must have the same tastes in art as humans. "Well, I'm ready to have my head, figuratively, bitten off." Hearing his stomach grumble at him, Shield realized that he hadn't ate anything since 0600 hours yesterday. Shield asked, "Is there somewhere I can receive food?"

Nico, with a crystal, clear smirk on his "face", replied, "You had passed many places with food visible when you were lost. I am, in your language I believe it's said, guessing that you have no sense of direction."

At least, Shield thought, he does have a sense of humor and logic. "Yes," Shield sighed, "if it weren't for my younger twin brother, I couldn't find my way out of a paper bag." Shield grinned, "You do realize that I was trying to make a joke."

Shaking his head, Nico said, "You are horrible at making jokes."

Shield chuckled, "That's what everyone else says, and I still try." Both sat there laughing until they were coughing due to lack of oxygen to their lungs. "I see that I do have some humorous jokes still." Thinking to him, damn, that's more then I wanted to reveal about myself. I should try to stop acting as though he's one of my squad mates. He's still the enemy until the peace treaty is finalized. "Looks like we shouldn't keep them waiting," Shield muttered.

"If you say so," Nico chortled, "that is if you can find your way to the appropriate door."

He was right, Shield thought, he knows that I am not familiar with either the lay of the land or the culture. I had only assumed that the door that was in front of me was the one I should enter through. "So, you mind giving me a nudge in the right direction?" Nico pointed to the opposite side of the far right door.

"Next to that door is a cloaked panel," Nico instructed, "you may find that you cannot enter unless if your retinas are scanned."

Shield got the hint. They wanted to see if there was really a human inside the armor, or if the thing that they feared was a machine. He put in the command to analyze the atmosphere of the planet. After five seconds of anticipation, the results read that it was safe to breathe the planet's natural atmosphere. Removing the helmet, Shield revealed his sleek black hair with some streaks of gray. His facial features are similar to a younger version of the Old Earth James Bond actor, Sean Connery. "Here I go," Shield said with a harsher tone, "you with me?"

Stunned at the facial features of this human, Nico said, "Yes, I'm with you. How?"

Shield sighed. Every time I remove the helmet, this happens, Shield thought. "How could I look this way? I was born like this. Now, let's go."

Entering the Chamber with a former enemy flanking him and many former enemies around him, Shield felt as though he was a war prisoner. "Human," one of the Sangheili on the podium said, "Do you know why you are here?"

Shield, not wanting difficulties so early in the mission, replied, "First, you may call me Shield, and yes, I know why I am here. I am here to safely bring the delegates to Earth for a peace treaty, and to satisfy your curiosity on your former enemies, whether or not the Spartans are either man or machines. Is your curiosity satisfied now?"

"Human," another Sangheili retorted, "You are speaking in a council in which you have no rights. The former that spoke to you is our Head Councilor, make-shift leader of the Sangheili until a more permanent government is formed."

Why is it that I am always handed the harder assignments? Shield asked himself. Oh, yeah, Shield remembered, I put myself into this. "My apologies, Councilors and Head Councilor," Shield apologized. I hope this does have to go in my mission report to my higher ups.

"Now, onto more urgent matters," the Head Councilor spoke again, "your ship in orbit has reported in and said that you should be present as well before the commander delivers his news." Motioning to one of the Sangheili surrounding the room, the head councilor ordered "Open a channel to the Bringer of Peace." Within moments of following through with the order, the commander's image was projected in front of them. The Head Councilor spoke, "Shield is now here to hear your news."

Rocking back and forth as he usually did when he was extremely disturbed, Richmond said, "We have captured the saboteur that was on the ship."

Shield sighed with relief, "That is very good news, Commander. Was there any problems?"

With an unusual grimace on his face, Richmond replied, "The bad news is that one of the Sangheili on the planet has hired the saboteur. We have traced the many transmissions between them and the closest we can narrow the search, down to, is two kilometers of your present location."

"How could you accuse a Sangheili of such treasonous acts?" one of the other councilors rebuked Richmond. "Where is your proof of this?"

Richmond grinning replied, "Why, I am sending both the prisoner, AND the video recording of the interrogation, down to you right now." Turning his view to Shield, Richmond grimaced, "We had a problem while you were on the surface. We encountered more Flood in key areas of the ship. The Security detail is currently taking care of the mop up with the assistance of Sol."

"Commander," Shield inquired, "when will the Bringer of Peace be ready to depart?"

Richmond's grimace dug deeper into his face, "We don't know the full extent of the sabotage. It may take a couple hours to a full week. I give you my report on your return to the ship."

Off screen, Shield hears a bridge officer say, "Sir, the engines are overloading! She's gonna blow!"

"Evacuate the ship!" Richmond said.

"It's too late, she's gone nuclear. Activating Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive to prevent the destruction of Sanghelios," the bridge officer said.

Richmond turned back to Shield, "The Spartans that were on here are off and going to the surface. The vid and the prisoner are going to you with your Spartans as well. Good-bye…old friend."

With that, the com went dead. Shield payed his respects to those on the Bringer of Peace that would soon be dead. "Good-bye, comrade," was the only thing Shield said in his grief.

What a sad end to Commander Richmond. Still, this was pretty hard to find some way to end this and show a deeper side of Shield not shown until the epilogue of Book Three. This is one of the slowest chapters of the trilogy due to the fact that: first, no action; second, only talk; and third, I had taken eleven hour naps after school. Well, R&R peeps. Until Chapter Five, ciao.


	6. Chapter 5: Oath

Hey, fellow writers, readers, and Halo fanatics, it has been quite a while since I have posted up a new chapter, and here it is. However, before you read it, please keep in mind that poor, insane writer stuck in Texas that wrote this story. Thank you. . I better get to the story before a mob of unhappy Halo fanatics place a hit on me. --; R&R.

Chapter 5: Oath

**HALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALOHALO**

**1201 hours July 24, 2553 (Official UNSC Time) Yermo/ Sanghelios**

They're gone, Shield thought as he had informed the rest of the Spartans, the Helljumpers, Commander Richmond, all gone. "Spartans, it's time to regroup and map-up a new plan to fulfill the mission objective. Follow my beacon to the High Council Chamber Building, I will be able to expound on the details," Shield ordered. After getting multiple conformations from the others, Shield turned off the com and did something that Spartans should never do, wept over the deaths of others and that he couldn't do a single thing to prevent their deaths. Why am I being such an inconvenience? Why are these tears dropping from eyes that have been trained to not waste water this way?

"We are truly sorry for your loss," the head councilor said. This time, when Shield saw the councilor, he could tell who the Sangheili was. "Those that die in the face of danger away from their home, are those that are true saviors of their race."

Looking up at the councilor, Shield said, "I was trained not to cry. This is an emotion that I had control over. The men and women on that ship died by some overload to the engines, possibly caused by the saboteur. They died on a mission to bring _your_ delegates to Earth for a peace treaty, and the only danger these people had faced was the greed of humans."

"You are too correct." Turning around, Shield saw the person who said that was none other than Bandage. "The only danger that the members of the crew on the Bringer of Peace faced was human greed. They, also, had the choice of going on leave, but they were devoted to ensuring that the peace treaty would happen between the Humans and the Sangheili. We need to remember that _we_ are important to the continuation of _both_ races."

Overcome by the extreme grief he felt, a flashback from Shield's past life came into view. A young boy walks towards another youth. "Normy," the first boy said, "you said that you would help me make the ark."

The second boy said, "I know. It's just that I have to get the hull plating finished to withstand the aliens' weapons. Jorgan, you know that after Mom and Dad died that I have been interested by your interests with nature."

Jorgan whined, "But Normy, they're going to be here in a couple of days, not years. We need to get the engines, the power supply, and the life support systems along with the planet's natural plant and animal organisms on the ark now."

The flashback sped up to the destruction of Coral. "Brother," Jorgan said, "We need to get out of here."

Norman replied, "Jorgan, we need to see the last of our home, of our parents' hard work, destroyed to know what these monsters are capable of." Norman grasps a hold of Jorgan's shaking body to let both see the horror of this merciless destruction of life. The Covenant cruisers bombarding the surface of Coral with Plasma weapons, boiling both the water and the blood of Humans and animals unable to make it off the planet. "We will have our revenge on the ones responsible for this atrocity," Norman said as the flashback faded. "We will have our revenge."

Shield, returning from a dream-like state, spoke, "It has been too long since the last time I have wept over lives doomed from afar. I swear on the glassed colony of Coral that when I find the Sangheili responsible for this unneeded loss of life, he or she shall wish that they were never born." When he swore this oath, Xymir Kattaree felt the heat from the statement and that this human scum would truly hunt him down and take his life until his spirit was utterly destroyed. Shield, prepared to shoot anyone in the room who questioned his resolve, headed towards the door. "If anyone else finds him or her, contact me immediately."

When the chamber doors had closed behind Shield, Bandage sighed, "He's still troubled by the utter destruction. I had better tell Pollux that Shield is bordering insanity."

All of the surrounding councilors had started to see who might be in a position to hire such a disdainful mercenary to destroy a vessel of peace. "Who would degrade themselves and dishonor their families by this horrendous deed?" one councilor exclaimed.

"Councilors, Councilors," Bandage cried out, "be at peace. I know that my people will find the culprit, and when they do, we will inform you who the Sangheili is."

If you can catch me, scum, Xymir Kattaree thought, then I will find you worth some of my time.

This took me a while to think of the dialogue, but here it is, Chapter 5, now onto Chapter 6


End file.
